1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dental treatment chair assembly designed to make it possible for a patient to undergo a dental procedure in his supine and sedentary posture and more particularly to improvements in the dental treatment chair assembly which comprises a chair and a backrest mounted on the back of the chair. The backrest is provided with a number of cartridge boxes, each of the boxes containing a dental instrument such as tooth grinding equipment, air syringe, suction syringe, etc. Each instrument has a connection with a cartridge box by a flexible connecting pipe which allows each instrument to be easily extended and retracted over the length necessary for the procedure.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art dental treatment chair assembly, means for extending and reeling the flexible connecting pipes are separately and directly mounted in a certain position of the backrest. Also the control devices for supplying the electric current, air, water, medical solution, etc., through the pipes to the instruments were also separately and directly mounted to the lower side or lateral side of the body of the assembly.
Accordingly, the conventional dental treatment assembly suffers from the following problems:
(a) The kind, number and position of the instruments attached to the assembly are those peculiar to the assembly, and once a dentist has purchased such an assembly, he can not make a rearrangement by himself as he wishes or likes, but because he has to order the maker of the assembly to make such an arrangement, the dentist has great inconvenience and disadvantages in terms of time and money.
(b) When something is wrong with the instruments, flexible pipes and their associated connection members, or control devices, the dentist has to suffer the inconveniences of having the entire chair out-of-service for repair.